Gold
by The Mathematicienne
Summary: Kimberly is off chasing her dream of an Olympic Gold Medal. Will it be worth it?
1. Chapter One: Tommy

**Author's Note:** This story happened post-break up. I won't assume the events in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (which is in the future of this story's timeline). Please enjoy my story! Please don't forget to review as well!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, not have the intention of owning it. Credit goes to all where credit is due!

* * *

><p>I was in the Youth Center when I saw the most shocking news since I arrived in Angel Grove. Ernie turned the television on and I saw my friend Kimberly holding a press conference. It is said that Kim fired her coach, Gunthar Schmidt, who had helped land Kimberly a spot at the Olympics following her success at the Pan Global Games. Kim told the press that she had "professional differences" with her coach and that caused their separation.<p>

But I knew Kim better than that. I knew there was something more than "professional differences" that prompted Kim to fire Coach Schmidt. I really think he is a great coach and that fact was demonstrated by Kim's Pan Global gold. He discovered her abilities and harnessed it well. I had much hope on Coach Schmidt back then, and I still have today.

The guys were shocked at the news as well. Kat was telling us about coaching changes being common in high-level athletes, especially Olympic competitors. But Billy argued that Kim's coaching change was so abrupt and out-of-place, now that the Olympics is just a few months away.

"Hmmm, you have a very good point there. She may need to adjust to her new coach's training regimen and that will definitely hurt her chances at the Olympics", Kat admitted.

"Maybe Kim's training staff will assist her in Coach Schmidt's absence", wondered Billy.

Kat shook her head and said, "It is possible but the staff usually takes directions from the head coach, which is Coach Schmidt".

That got everybody worried. Kim must have been stubborn or really confused at the moment. On top of that, she hasn't contacted anybody since she sent _that_ letter to me.

That letter toppled my world the moment Adam read it in front of everybody. I couldn't believe what I was hearing until I read the letter in full. After that, all I wanted to do was to jump off a cliff to end this very hurtful feeling but my senses took the better of me. Kimberly had moved on and so should I. It wasn't easy but I was getting there, little by little. The next thing I knew, I found Kat. She was very comforting and I slowly began to like her. Though we're already over, Kim will always be special to me, being the best, best friend I ever had.

The guys and I continued speculating of Kimberly's fate in the next few months. We tried contacting her but she was always busy and she always hungs up the moment she answered our calls. It seemed that Kim was engrossed of her training and she might need to stop thinking of the Olympics, just a bit.

Over the next few days, we were still hearing news about Kim's coaching change, on how for one second, she's the front runner for the Olympic gold, and she's fallen down in another. I am irritated by the excessive publicity given to this. I really pity Kimberly in times like this. I just knew she just want to get away with all of this but she can't. She's young, too young to be in the attention and scrutiny of the international media.

I wish I could have done something, like fly over to Florida and comfort her personally. The guys would have done it too, but of course, we can't. The airplane fare to Florida is way beyond our allowance limits, and we can't afford to miss school for a long time.

I feel really distressed about Kimberly. I just hope that she would call soon so that we can talk things over. She is not in her best right now and I know she could really get some advice, especially from us. The others would've loved to talk to her as well. We all miss her and I know she misses us as well.

Please Kim, call us. Please…


	2. Chapter Two: Gunthar Schmidt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, the Olympics, or any of the stuff mentioned below, except for Angela Behrendt and Tatiana Zoueva. Please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

><p>My professional split with Kimberly is just another one of many which usually happens when the athlete isn't satisfied anymore with the coach. Obviously, Kim isn't happy with my coaching anymore. But the truth is, I really don't care. She had everything to lose and I everything to gain. She lost the most decent coach that she could ever find, and I have gained another bullet point in my resume. Another shining bullet point. Given my recent coaching success, Kimberly's Romanian and Chinese rivals would scramble to hire me. She, on the other hand, would have to find another coach (I doubt there's anyone as good as I am right now), or coach herself; a near disaster move for an athlete aiming for an Olympic gold.<p>

Self-coaching isn't new in the sporting world. In the 2002 Winter Olympics, figure skater Michelle Kwan fired her longtime coach Frank Caroll and coached herself. Under Caroll's tutelage, Michelle won an Olympic silver medal, four World championships and five national titles. As it turns out, Michelle had to settle for bronze. Self-coaching is not uncommon but more often than not, it spells disaster for the athlete than the coach. They do not have the qualified eyes to oversee their own training. Worse cases are injuries or permanent incapacity to do the sport.

Following Kim's press conference on our split, people have been speculating that I have been too hard on her, given my reputation of being a perfectionist. But the truth is, it was Kimberly who was pushing too hard on herself.

When she won the Pan Global games, the US Olympic Committee had called us to discuss the possibility of her competing at the Olympics. Kimberly, of course, did not need further convincing to make her say yes. She was ready for the entire opportunity, and I, of course, am happy for her. Any coach would. She would talk about the Olympics every day, almost becoming an obsession. It was a little nerve-wrecking but I let her continue, seeing that nothing can stop her from reaching her goal.

I should have known that obsession would one day turn against her, or else I would have stopped it. Lately, she was being restless and would stay for practice overtime despite my orders to stay within schedule. She said that I wasn't giving her enough time for practice that's why she's staying overtime. She hasn't realized that the training schedule I have given her is more than any other athlete's. Unhappy with my explanation, she decided to take orders from herself. I knew I was useless at that point, but I decided not to break away from her so that I can still supervise her at the least. Kimberly must have felt that I was clinging on to her so she decided to fire me without further explanations, aside from the "professional differences" she mentioned during her press conference.

Kimberly's not the first student who fired me, but she was the first to do so in her own accord. The previous ones were influenced by overprotective parents who thought that I was pushing their kids too hard, or I was not delivering the right results, or something of that sort.

The minute Kimberly announced our coaching split, my cellphone went haywire after the large number of calls asking me for coaching. The offers where very tempting, but I had a memo from the German federation ordering me to train the German champion, Angela Behrendt. Since I am under the German federation, I had no choice but to stay with Angela. Angela is currently ranking second in the world, behind Russian Tatiana Zoueva. Tatiana, Angela and Kimberly were heavy favorites for the Olympic gold…until Kim fired me.

It'll be hard to see Kimberly fail at the Olympics, but that's what she's heading to given the things she's doing right now. It's true that I have moved on from our professional relationship but I cannot help but feel disappointed with my best student ever. Maybe she'll move on after the Olympics. She has a very supportive boyfriend (I think Thomas is his name) in Angel Grove and I' sure he'll help Kim cope up with what she's been going through right now.


	3. Chapter Three: Peggy Liddick

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews on my previous chapters! I really appreciate them! Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MMPR, the USOC Olympic Committee, the Olympic Games and of course…Peggy Liddick.

* * *

><p>As a high-ranking gymnastics official of the US Olympic Committee, it is my task to oversee the training of the US Olympic Team. So far, I have seen everyone in the team, with the exception of Ms. Kimberly Hart whom I will be seeing today. I was impressed with her performance at the Pan Globals. One couldn't believe that it was her first competition given the complexity of her required elements and the artistry that she exhibited. No wonder she got perfect 10's across the board for the artistic segment. Virtually, she's a complete package. She just needs to perform cleanly at the Olympics to beat her Russian and German rivals.<p>

The thing that I'm worried about her is the recent split with Gunthar Schmidt. I acknowledge that Schmidt is a great asset to her and it is unwise at this point in time to fire him. What she did, in my opinion, is a complete mess. To help her cope, we sent her advisers and other coaches who would help her with her training. Thank God she accepted them. However, their experience in gymnastics was no match with the great Gunthar.

Kimberly was warming up when I entered the gymnasium where I was supposed to see her. She was relaxed yet very controlled. It looked like the split has not affected her much. She was concentrating on her movements when she realized that I had entered. She greeted me happily and I greeted her back.

"Morning, Coach Peggy. Nice to see you today", said Kim.

"Hi Kim. You all right?" I replied.

Kim nodded with a bright smile and said, "Shall we get started then?"

"Of course, if you're ready", I answered.

I found a decent seat in front of her practice area and after a few minutes, I saw what I believe to be the most stunning vault work in the history of this sport. Her landing was textbook perfect and her twists and turns were beyond stunning. One could be brought in tears if this performance happened in the Olympics. I didn't realize that my jaw dropped at the end of the performance and Kimberly had to snap me into consciousness.

"What's gotten into you, Coach Peggy?" she teased.

"Oh nothing", I said, disgruntled. "Wow, Kimberly, I thought I was dreaming. That was fantastic!"

Kimberly was obviously pleased by my praised and stammered her thanks.

"Oh, not at all", I said. "As long as I'll see that at the Olympics, then we're good. Shall we go to the uneven bars?"

Kimberly, again, amazed me with her performance. Her twists in the air were unbelievably high, as if she had springs on her arms and feet. She has improved much since the Pan Globals and I was beginning to think that her decision to fire Schmidt was right after all.

We ran though her floor exercises and ,needless to say, she did a very impressive performance. I was thrilled at the prospect of US claiming the women's gymnastics gold at home soil. The Olympic Committee just had to monitor Kim closely for her to easily defeat her foreign rivals. I must say, Coach Schmidt had done a very good job on Kimberly and I must suggest to the bosses that we give him an induction to the Hall of Fame.

Finally, the last segment of the competition: the beam balance. I was excited to see her on this, but to my dismay, I saw the tension in her face. She was looking nervous as she climbed up the beam and stood on it. Something's telling me that she won't be giving the same splendid performance that she gave earlier. But I had to hope against hope. I waited for her to start the routine and prayed that she was only in utmost concentration that she had to look this dismal.

At the start of her routine, she lifted her legs and stretched it. The lift and the extension were textbook, but I had sensed that it was pretty stiff, compared to her other performances. She continued her routine with several backflips and splits. Like the first one, they were technically perfect, but artistically dismal. I could clearly see that she was trying too hard on her routine, unlike the other routines that she showed me. What worried me was that she might give in to the pressure at the Olympics and end up trying too hard in all of her events. As of the moment, Kimberly was transferred by the US Olympic Committee to a mountainside gym so that she can train far from the prying eyes of the media and the public.

I was determined to let Kimberly finish her routine despite the pain that I see in her eyes. I realized that should have stopped her early on when after a backflip, she slipped from the beam and fell hard on the floor.

Her fall was accompanied by a loud crashing sound from the gym foam and I rushed to her aid. The people who were in the gym saw what happened and called for help. After a few minutes, a team of medics were talking an agonizing Kimberly in a stretcher and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

I went with her to the hospital, never leaving her side. She was crying in pain. Apparently, she had suffered a back injury after hitting the floor. When it was time for the doctors to attend to her that was the only time I left her side. I knew she was in no immediate danger, but I was worried what the injury would imply for her athletic career, and, more importantly, if she would be back to normal again.

I called the USOC to update them on Kimberly's current situation, and everybody was shocked. The bosses asked me to stay put and update them on the developments on Kimberly, which I gladly did.

After a few minutes, a female doctor when out from the emergency room where Kim was in and spoke to me in a very urgent manner.

"You are her parent?" the doctor asked.

"No, I am a companion. I am an official of the US Olympic Committee and I was with the patient, supervising her training", "I explained.

"I see", the doctor replied, "I may be able to explain to you fully what her situation is".

"Alright, please do so".

"Kim has a spinal disc herniation", the doctor explained. "It is possible that she went out of position when she fell. Also, she hit the floor with her pelvis so her hip is injured as well".

"Oh dear", I gasped. "She will have to undergo surgery, and it would take weeks before full recovery".

"That's correct. She would have to rest completely before going to the gym again"

"But will she be able to recover completely?"

"Of course. Her case of slipped disc isn't severe enough for permanent damage. But of course, it will be painful for weeks before the full recovery".

I was relieved at the doctor's diagnosis. Sure, Kimberly would lose training time, but what's more important at the moment was that she would be able to recover completely. She would just have to peak again in time for the Olympics.

After a few hours, I was permitted to see Kimberly. She was given pain relievers to ease her back and hip pain but she wasn't operated yet. I entered her room and saw a crestfallen Kim sighing at her unfortunate situation.

"My dream's gone", she said as I sat beside her bed.

"No it isn't", I said reassuringly. "You can recover in a few weeks and in time, we can shape you up for the Olympics. We can still make you peak in time for the big event".

She wasn't convinced with my encouragement.

"I lost time. I lost opportunity. I can't believe how a failure I am"

She was muttering more to herself than to me. My worst fears for Kimberly had realized: she was caught in the Olympic pressure that she was pushing herself too hard at the moment.

"Kim, all is not lost", I said, placing a soothing hand in hers. "I promise, you'll get that gold medal".

All of a sudden, she burst into tears. Things were going so fast for her. She was a frontrunner for the Olympic Games and now, it looked like she'll be out of the podium. My heart was crushed for her. I wished that I can do something to heal her injuries fast, and get her back in shape, but there's nothing more that I can do than to pray for her fast recovery.

Kim kept crying for what it seemed like hours. The USOC had called her mother already and they said that she's flying to Florida as soon as she gets a flight. I did not want to leave Kimberly at this state so I asked a nurse to stay with her for a while until I change and get some clothes from home.

Given Kim's situation, there is one man who needs to know what's happening, not that it's his responsibility to do so. It's just he made me promise.

"Hello, this is Peggy Liddick, and I'm here for an update on Kimberly…"


	4. Chapter Four: Kim

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the relatively long time to update. I have tons of load at work and I only found time to update fic just now. Hope you enjoy the fic! And don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>I was restrained in the four walls of my private room after the very unfortunate accident had befallen on me. It was only after a week of stay that I decided to undergo surgery despite the consistent pains and my doctor's orders to do so. I had this mad hope that somehow, my back would be alright again but alas, no. It had gone worse since I got into the hospital and I cannot endure the pain anymore, thus I finally made my decision to undergo surgery.<p>

My mother had arrived from France two days after the incident. She was a great comfort to me during these times. How I wished that she would stay until the Olympics, but she had other matters to attend to in France so she had to leave after I got better. But she promised that she'll be with me during the Games. I have asked her to be in the Kiss and Cry and needless to say, she gladly accepted.

To be honest, I really felt useless and wasted these days. I have wasted precious training opportunities because of my carelessness on the beam. I had it. I HAD IT. I was very great on the floor, on the uneven bars, and on the vault too. But on beam. On beam. I think that the beam is my waterloo. Before, it was on the beam that I fell before, and almost ended it all. Thank goodness that I was able to recover. I swear that I would be more careful and focus. For the second time, I betrayed myself and failed.

Once I recover completely, I plan to hit the gym and catch up the lost training time. This time, I'll be more careful. I must be on peak form come the Olympics, even if I have to train day and night. I have risked too much for this and I cannot afford to lose more. When the Olympics are over, it would be the time to bring things back to where they were. I hope I'm not too late. If I fail at the Games…I try not to think about it. I shrudder at the very thought.

My injury has caught the attention of the US Olympic Committee and some of them had visited me at the hospital. Of course, they were quite worried on my condition and my chances of nabbing a gold for the United States. They all look relieved when they heard that I will be able to recover completely. To ensure that I will be back in my tiptop shape, they offered different American coaches who would permanently guide me to the Olympics, but I declined their offer. I knew what I was doing even before the injury, and I know I was doing a very good job on myself. My injury was just a mishap. I was just too nervous and stiff that day. Just another isolated incident. Nothing more, nothing less.

A few days after my surgery, I received a huge package from my former teammates back in Angel Grove. Mom was so happy to see my friends remembering me in times like this, though I feel otherwise. I appreciate their effort, but now is not the time for them to be entering in my life. They have their own time and pace in my life, but that time is not today.

Mom opened the package. They sent a complete bunch of Power Ranger dolls, complete with embroidered names on the chest: Jason in Red, Adam in Black, Trini in Yellow, Billy in Blue, and Tommy in White. Along with it, they sent a get-well-soon cake with Power Ranger cake toppers. The Pink Ranger topper was being carried by the other Rangers, and there was a message in the cake, written in pink, which read as, "Get well soon, Pink Ranger!".

Also, included in the package was a VHS tape, which apparently contained a video message for me. Mom inserted the tape in the player (my room has one) and together, we watched the video, much against my will.

The video opens with Billy. He was sitting inside his lab, alongside his usual contraptions and laboratory instruments.

"Hi Kim", Billy said, waving. "We have heard the news of your untimely injury. As much that we want to go there and visit you personally, you know that we have important things to attend to here in Angel Grove. We hope that you recover fast enough and you win that Olympic Gold. You're a hard-working girl and you, of all people, deserve that honor. Well, I'll see you soon!".

Billy waved goodbye at the camera. Up next was Zack, who was somewhere in Europe, judging by the place he was in.

"Kim, how are yah, girl?" Zack started. "It's been a long time since I've seen you and I really miss all of you guys. Anyway, I just want you to know that we're always behind you no matter what. You're a great gymnast and I've seen what you're made of. You're the real deal. Anyway, I'll see you soon. Bye, Kim!"

In a split second, the scene was changed to Trini.

"Hi, Kim. I am so missing my best friend and I would give anything to be at your side right now. But unfortunately, I am at the other side of the world right now. I just want you to know that you're still my best friend and I hope that you get alright soon. I have heard your recent successes in here and I am so proud of you. You are such a great athlete and I know you'll win. Take care now!"

Jason was up next.

"Hey Kim. It's me, Jason. I am sorry about your injury. Everyone gets their fair share of bad luck. Don't worry, you'll be back in no time. It means you'll be up for a greater opportunity soon. I miss you and the other guys, and I hope we can catch up, like take diving lessons soon. Watch your back, ok?"

Kim knew who's next, and she wished that her Mom would stop the player before it happened.

"Hiya Kim", said Tommy, sitting in the juice bar. He looked sad and lonely. "How are you in there? I was so worried about you and I am always watching out for news about you, your training and stuff like that. I know it's not the best time for me to speak to you but I just want you to know that I'll be here, no matter what. Things have changed, change and will change, but one thing is constant: I will never do anything to hurt you. Go well, Kimberly".

With that, the video ended. I stood frozen in my bed. I felt a cold chill in my spine.

_I will never do anything to hurt you._

Mom noticed that I was uncomfortable so she took my hand and caressed it gently. She understood what rough time I had with Tommy and said, "It's alright Kim. You'll work out things in the end".

I doubt it, Mom. I had to hope against hope. I hope everything will be alright in the end.

Please Tommy, please…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part Deux<strong>: The Kiss and Cry, as mentioned above, is a mini gallery where the athletes, and their coaches or parents, wait for the results of their performances. It's called Kiss and Cry because the skaters cry in this area (if they got a good result) and sometimes, kiss. Kiss and Cry areas are more prominent in figure skating than in gymnastics, but I plan to use it all the same in the future.


	5. Chapter Five: Tommy

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for the very late update. I'm lagging behind school and work. I finished this last week but I did not have the time to upload it.

Again, the credit goes to where it is due! I do not own anything in here, except for the story itself!

* * *

><p>Kim's mother just called me to tell us that our gifts were delivered to them safe and sound. She was deeply grateful for the efforts we have done for Kimberly. Of course, Kim's a dear friend and she would've done the same to any one of us. Caroline was so worried about Kimberly's condition that she even thought of pulling her away from the sport, if not for Kim's persistent begging.<p>

"I knew she loved gymnastics so much but after two accidents, I'm not sure if it's a safe sport for my girl anymore", Caroline confided.

I, of course, had not doubted that Kimberly can go one after this. I had seen her do much more than that. And I have seen her heart. She knew what she was doing and I knew that she will do anything to get that Olympic Gold Medal. If she does, everything would be worth it, including our parting of ways.

During our conversation, Caroline said that Kim's pushing herself to the limit when it comes to her training. She's been training, training and training and nothing seems to be going on in her mind but the Olympics. I told her that she must have been really focused in her goal but Caroline seemed to disagree. Kim was focused beyond reason.

"The people around her must know what she's doing. I mean, they can't just leave her there and let her train by herself. She must have supervisors or something like that", I replied.

"No, Tommy", said Caroline. "They have supervisors but Kim doesn't let them handle her training. She decides on her own regimen and her supervisors feel that it is way more than the required load for her".

I felt something wasn't right with Kimberly. This got me very worried.

"But she was with a supervisor when she fell on the beam, right?"

"Yes, she was. But the supervisor was only giving Kim a check on her performance as a whole. In fact, that supervisor told me that Kim could've taken the gold if she were to perform the things that she did before she went on the beam".

"Is there a way that we can get her former coach back?"

"Not a chance. Kim's very stern about this and either way, we can't let Coach Schmidt come back since he was mandated by the German federation to coach their own athlete. It seems that Germany wants that gold pretty bad".

"Oh".

I was disappointed by the circumstances around Kimberly. I really wanted to do something for Kim but I couldn't. If there was some way that I can help her…

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Caroline?"

"I know that it's been a hard time for Kim right now, and I am thankful for all the support that you have been giving her. In a few months, this will be all over soon. Maybe she will go back in Florida and be with all of you guys out there. I promise that."

"That's very thoughtful, Caroline".

"That's the least I can do for all of you. Well, Kim's just woken up. I'll call you when I can. Bye"

"Bye, then".

I was in my bedroom when the phone conversation with Caroline ended. Those short minutes had gotten me thinking. What's really going on with Kimberly? After the Pan Globals, she had not gotten in touch with any of us. She seemed very distant from us, from me. Was it her instant celebrity status that drove her away from us? Or was it that she had found a better set of friends in Florida? I refused to believe in either of the two but with Kim's distance from us, one of them is very likely.

The thing that bugged me most was that Caroline did not mention Kimberly's 'special someone' in Florida, the one she broke me up for. At this time in Kimberly's life, Caroline would've turned to that guy in Florida. But no, she turned to me. Is it possible that Kim lied in her letter?

Or probably not. Caroline felt that it might be awkward for her to talk about Kim's boyfriend to me so she intentionally hid him in our conversation. To be honest, I wanted to ask Caroline about the guy, whether he's good or caring, or handsome. I wanted to know whether Kim had dumped me for a good-for-nothing guy, partly for her sake, and partly for my pride.

After much thought, I have decided to find out as much as I can about this guy. I have not heard from Kimberly after she broke up with me and I have the right to know why we parted ways. I realized that I was very passive. I just accepted he decision as it is without explanation. I think that it's just fair that she explain why she chose to break-up with me, and she was to introduce the man she's with right now.

But I am understanding. We will have to talk all about this after the Olympics.


	6. Chapter Six: Caroline

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for being away for quite some time. My work is killing me and I have to review for my first actuarial exam which will be on November. Anyway, this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Saban does. Anything else, mine.

I've been with Kimberly for a month now. She still has trouble getting herself up and about, but overall, she's fine. I have some unattended affairs in France, but I did not dare leave Kimberly in such a state. I will be right with her until she recovers completely, but sadly, I cannot be with her until the Olympics. I have a conference by that time but I was trying everything in my power to make myself available at the most important moment in my daughter's life.

I've never seen Kimberly so down. She's trying her best to sound okay, but I knew she wasn't. There was something missing in her, something that also had been bothering her for quite some time now. And I thought I knew what it was.

Ever since I returned to Florida after Kim's injury, I've noticed that all Kim thinks is the Olympics. She was heavily worried about her chances of winning the Olympic gold. Also, she detached herself from her friends in Angel Grove, and I know deep inside, she misses them terribly. Especially Tommy. I figured that out when I spoke with the young lad several weeks ago. There seemed to be a certain distance between the two that I couldn't help but think that they have not spoken in a while. Also, Kimberly was adamant not to let the others know about her situation.

"They're your friends. They have a right to know, you know", I said to her once.

"But mom", she pleaded, "They're bothered with their own problems, you know. They have a big responsibility on their own. I do not need to add more".

I scoffed, "Who are they, the Power Rangers?"

I remembered how her eyes widened, as if I touched a nerve. I shrugged it off, realizing that there was no point arguing with her in this state, but that does not mean I would back down. I would let them know, without Kim's knowledge.

One day, when Kimberly was in her room, studying, I received an unexpected visit from one of the staff of the US Olympic Committee. Seeing this as a nice gesture from the Olympic Committee, I welcomed the visitor. It was Coach Peggy Liddick, the supervisor who was with Kim when she had the accident.

Coach Liddick checked on Kim in her bedroom, and I am happy that for the first time in weeks, I saw her happy and relaxed. I left the two of them for their chat while I prepared a snack for both of them. When I came out of the kitchen, I saw Coach Liddick already sitting in the living room. She seemed to be waiting for me to arrive.

"How's Kim?" she asked intently.

I was startled by her question. She just talked to Kim a while ago and yet she's asking me how Kim was.

"Haven't you talked to her?" I replied.

Coach Liddick looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Is there anything you wish to say, Coach?" said I.

Coach Liddick seemed to be debating to herself whether or not she should tell me, but in the end, she gave in.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Kim lately?"

I expected as much.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I do", I replied.

"She seems…seems…"

Coach Liddick could not find the right words to express herself.

"Focused?" I asked.

Coach Liddick shook her head. "Focused is an underestimation".

"I am afaid you'll say that".

"You have the reason to be", she explained. "She trains way harder than everybody. She's already exceeding her limits, you know".

I have to admit, she's right. I thought I was the one seeing Kim's too much effort, but since I am not entirely familiar with the sport, I thought that it was normal. It seemed that my instincts where correct.

"Kim's lucky she didn't incur an injury before this".

"Oh she has", I corrected the coach. "But she was still in Angel Grove then, before Coach Schmidt invited her here in Florida".

"No, I during her training for the Olympics. The way she handled her body…as if it won't break".

I let out a deep sigh. Whatever's going on with Kimberly right now, it had to stop.

"I actually thought of pulling her out from this sport, if she only hadn't begged me. I saw the sheer desperation in her, and I knew I had to give in to her", I said.

"Pulling her out would be a great waste of her talent. And the Olympic Committee would be disappointed if she would retire during her peak years."

"So you are saying that we can't do anything about it?"

The lady coach shook her head again. "I did not say that, Mrs. Hart. In fact, I have an alternative".

"Name it."

"We can bring your daughter to a sports psychiatrist", Coach Liddick suggested. "That way, we can take her out of her obsession and boost her confidence as well. Many athletes have undergone sessions with a sports psychiatrist and we have seen amazing results. Maybe we can take Kimberly to one too".

I liked the idea of Kim undergoing therapy. However, I am afraid of how she might respond to it.

"Is there any problem, Mrs. Hart?", the coach asked with the heaviest hint of concern.

"Personally, I am for it. But…how will Kim take it? I don't like the idea of Kim thinking that she's going mad. Given her state right now, that's probably the first thing that would come to her mind".

"You can talk to her. Or someone else close to her can. Didn't she have a boyfriend back in Angel Grove? I heard they're very close".

Oh yes, Tommy. I almost forgot about him, seeing that they barely spoke to each other recently.

"She barely speaks with him lately. I suppose they're on an off period right now."

"Oh", the coach said, clearly disappointed.

"Well, Mrs. Hart, I think I told you what I needed to. I hope we'll find someone who can talk to her. It is of utmost importance that we bring her confidence back. Kim's our greatest chance for an Olympic gold. You know how eager the USA wants that gold", said Coach Liddick as she stood up from the couch and prepared to leave.

"I know. I've seen them", I said.

"We'll then, let's keep in touch. I'll see you later"

"Can't you stay just a bit longer? I prepared snacks for both of you"

"Oh, thank you for the offer but I really need to get going. I barely have a few minutes to spare. I need to get back to the gym to supervise the other athletes".

"I see. I'll see you around then, Coach"

"Bye".

Coach Liddick was barely out of the house when I hastened to grab the phone and dial a number that I have contacted not too long ago.


End file.
